


Trust me, you can trust me

by jenjen92



Series: Second Best [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trust Issues, Valentine's Day, virgin!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Aomine and Kagami have finally entered into a relationship, not everything is perfect between them. Kagami is still finding it hard to trust his boyfriend, which is beginning to take its toll on the both of them. Aomine decides to take matters into his own hands to show his boyfriend how much he really does mean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

To say that Aomine's boyfriend was insecure was an understatement. Although admittedly, he was probably fully to blame. Two months after he ran back to his ex boyfriend for a short spell without saying a word and admitted to using him for that purpose, Kagami was still guarded around him. Even now, as the red-head sat between Aomine's legs resting his back against him, he could feel the tension in his body and Touou's ace was beginning to have had enough.

"Relax, baby." He sighed, running his fingers absent mindedly through Kagami's messy, red hair, "I ain't going anywhere."

"I know that." Kagami muttered, although his posture did not change.

"You're not acting like it," Aomine grunted, "When will you start to trust me already?"

"I'm _trying_. I want to. It's just..."

"Just what, Kagami?" Aomine said testily, feeling his small amount of patience start to bend, "It's been two months. How long am I supposed to wait for you to start to open up to me and let me closer, for gods sake?"

"What the hell do you expect bastard," Kagami said moving away from his position against him and standing up, his tall figure almost towering above him, "Whose fault is it that I can't?"

Aomine's patience snapped.

"Huh? Are you saying it's mine?" He leapt up from the sofa with his cat like grace, squaring up to his boyfriend with narrowed eyes, "I technically did nothing wrong."

"You can't actually believe the shit that comes out of your own mouth, Aomine."

"Yeah?" Aomine said, trying his best not to clench his hands into fists, "I can't actually believe how you have been acting! What has happened to the cocky, loud, fiery bastard who was full of confidence? The guy who could keep up with me? I thought Kise's mood swings were fucking awful, but yours..."

Aomine knew that he had made a big mistake when he saw Kagami's expression fall momentarily at the mention of 'Kise'. A sense of hurt floated in his deep, red eyes and Aomine internally cursed. He often found it hard to curb the words he said in the heat of the moment, but he was really being so _stupid._

"Look, I'm sorry." Aomine breathed, reaching a hand out towards Kagami's cheek. The other male took a small step back, avoiding the gesture.

"I know you have again added Kise's number to your phone." Kagami said slowly, the sad tone in his voice evident, "I know you still talk to him."

The heat that suddenly rose throughout Aomine and up into his head was probably showing on his face as he swallowed.

"That's just because, well, we are still friends." He said quickly, praying in his mind that it did not seem like he was making excuses to cover up anything shady that _wasn't_ going on, "It would be damn awkward otherwise when all of us Teiko lot meet up."

"That's all, right?"

Aomine could have been angry. Angry that Kagami would accuse him of cheating on him with Kise when he has tried nothing of the sort. But the vulnerability in his voice and the way that his red eyes were clinging onto every word dispelled these thoughts.

"That's all." Aomine said gently, "I would never cheat on you, Kagami. Never. I chose you in the end, after all."

"Maybe, we just aren't meant to be together." Kagami said quietly, eyes now glued to the ground, "Neither of us are happy."

Panic began to flood through Aomine's mind with his words, echoes of his first break up with Kise running through his head. Kagami was always sincere with all that he said, having neither the ability or heart to ever lie or twist what he wanted to express. At least part of what the other male was saying was the truth, but although Aomine knew that himself, and that it might be selfish, he didn't want to let him go.

"I never said I wasn't happy, Kagami." He said seriously, placing a hand tentatively on Kagami's arm, and to his relief he didn't pull it away as he began to stroke it lightly, "Just some stuff I want us to work out. Are you that unhappy?"

"No." Kagami said immediately, "No, just pissed off with both of us. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I have been a shit boyfriend." Aomine said, the word 'boyfriend' used in regards to Kagami like a foreign word on his tongue, "I haven't treated you right. Because you are so..., well _look_ at you, I forget how sensitive you can be. And there is nothing wrong with that." He took a deep breath, "I know I said I hate dealing with emotions, and I do. But when I enter a relationship I will be there for you, so if you are unhappy just say. If you are feeling sad then just text me, I won't abandon you because of that. I made you feel insecure, so I will try hard to change that, but you need to work with me. Take a risk."

"Take a _risk_?" Kagami's pointed eyebrows rose to his forehead but finally a small smile spread on his face, "You really fill me with confidence."

Aomine changed his light touch on Kagami's arm to a playful punch instead, causing the other male to laugh. A sound which was wholly welcome to his ears.

"You get what I mean, I'm not good with words."

"You're a lot better than I am, Ahomine."Kagami said, running his hands through his hair, "I will try harder too. I mean, I want this relationship to be better and closer. There's a lot of, er, _things_ I want to do with you...so..." He trailed off, his face beginning to flush the same colour as his hair. Aomine smirked.

"What _things,_ Kagami _?_ " He teased, and his boyfriend groaned.

"Fuck off. You _know_." Kagami said quickly, turning his back to him and hurrying towards the kitchen, "I'm just not ready yet, okay? If I make you food will you let it go?"

"I'll do many things for food, Kagami." Aomine laughed, flopping onto the sofa as the sound of clattering pans began to fill the room, "Especially your cooking. But not that."

* * *

 

"Oi, Satsuki." Aomine called lazily, spread out on the roof of Touou school as he flicked through his Mai Horikita photo book, "I need your help."

"Is it to do with Kagamin?" Momoi asked lightly.She was sitting nearby Aomine as she was sorting through the data for the opposing team for Touou's next match.

"Yeah. Tell me what Kagami is like."

"What?" Momoi raised her head from her papers, her pink hair cascading down her back, "He's your boyfriend! You should know that already!"

"I do! But I need to know _more_." Aomine said, closing his book and sitting up to face his friend, "You have collected a shit tonne of data on him right? Tell me how to make Kagami trust me."

"Dai-chan...what have you done?"

"Nothing!" He cried, Momoi's expression not convinced, "Just some stuff from before we properly got together."

"Oh. About Ki-chan?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be cryptic if you want me to help!" Momoi said, shaking her head, "I'm not surprised Kagamin is still upset though, I would be if I were him."

"But your _not_." Aomine said irritably, "Look, are you going to give me some advice or not? If not, I'm gonna go. This is actually important."

"Okay, okay. I will help." Momoi sighed, tossing her hair behind her, "But can I ask you a question first?"

"Yeah."

"You are doing this for the right reasons, right?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not just doing this to...argh I can't say it!" Momoi flailed her arms, "I don't want to think about it!"

With the way that Momoi's cheeks flushed a similar shade to her hair, it dawned on Aomine what his friend meant, and he rolled his eyes.

"No. I am not just doing it to get into Kagami's pants." He said, exasperation in his deep voice, "You know I don't get into relationships unless I am serious, Kagami isn't just a fuck toy."

"You didn't have to say it like that." Momoi muttered, "But that's good then. I just didn't want it to be a repeat of Ki-chan. You are good at messing people up like that."

"That bastard Kise messed me up _first._ "

"That might be true, but reflect on your actions a bit more Dai-chan!" Momoi hit Aomine on the head with her wad of papers causing him to cringe, "Even if he broke your heart first you got back together with Ki-chan for less than a month, went at it like bunnies during that time, then you just ran back to Kagami without an explanation! Do you know how used Ki-chan felt? I am shocked he still talks to you, actually."

"I'm shocked that you believe all the shit Kise tells you to get sympathy!" Aomine exclaimed angrily, "You know how free he is! Used and hurt my ass."

"So you didn't have sex?"

"...We did."

"More than once?"

"I can't count it on my hands."

"Ugh, gross. And does Kagamin know?"

"Don't tell him." Aomine said firmly, looking Momoi straight in the eyes, "I don't want him to know. I don't know what he would think, what it might do to him."

"And you wonder why he doesn't trust you, idiot." Momoi sighed, but she nodded gently, "I won't tell him. I'm sure you know already, but he is easily hurt despite how he looks."

"Just tell me what I need to do already, Satsuki." Aomine said, his short patience returning to haunt him again, "I don't have all fucking day."

"Apologise." Momoi said without delay. Aomine's eyes narrowed.

"To who?"

"Kagamin of course!" She said, "Apologise for what happened with Ki-chan."

"But I didn't-"

"Do anything wrong. Yeah, you did. Man up." Momoi snapped, before she breathed out slowly, "If you apologise it will begin to build the trust between you, as you would have finally acknowledged you did him wrong."

"...Fine." Aomine conceded after a long silence between the pair, although his face still wore a scowl, "Then what?"

"Then just show Kagamin you appreciate and care about him." Momoi said as though what she was saying was simply natural, "Just do the little things. Look after him."

"So damn soppy."

"And don't forget next Sunday!"

"What's next Sunday?" Aomine asked blankly, trying to wrack his brain for an answer but coming up short.

"Valentines day of course!"

"Oh. I don't think Kagami is the type to be concerned about that." Aomine shrugged, "I'll get him some chocolate, though."

"Dai-chan, you idiot!" Momoi said loudly, "This is your chance! You could do something really special for Kagamin to show him how you feel! It could help to erase some of the issues between the pair of you. When do you ever really do anything for him?"

Aomine thought carefully. He had always thought that Valentines day was a bit cliche. When he was in a relationship with Kise the day never went unnoticed however, the blonde male receiving a ridiculous amount of chocolate from admirers and still demanding that Aomine gave him some as well. On top of this they would always spend the day together, although Kise always planned it. Kagami was not like that. Aomine could not see him flitting around the pink, hearted displays like Kise did, oohing and aahing over them. But maybe this _was_ a good chance to show his boyfriend that he was serious about him, that he was willing to try hard and wanted him to be happy.

"Alright." Aomine said eventually, "But you're helping, Satsuki. Nothing pink."

* * *

 

Seirin's school building was a lot different to Touou's, Aomine thought as he approached the school, which was to be expected as it was a new build. With his school bag slung over his shoulder, he headed towards what looked like the gymnasium, debating whether to try his luck going inside or to wait outside like a stalker.

"Aomine-kun."

The familiar voice that appeared from _somewhere_ around Aomine made him jump and curse inwardly. Looking around frantically, he caught a glimpse of light blue hair, it's owner wearing a small smile.

"Oi, Tetsu. Don't do that!" He said roughly although his words lacked bite, and he could not help smiling too.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said with a playful glint in his eyes, "Are you here to see Kagami-kun? He is still practicing inside."

"Yeah. Is he alone?"

"Yes. Our senpai have all gone home." Kuroko paused, his smile turning into something more teasing, "But Aomine-kun, you shouldn't do that sort of thing at school. Save it for private places please."

It took a short while for Aomine to comprehend what his friend was saying, annoyance rushing over him with the realisation.

"Idiot! It isn't like that!" He yelled, as Kuroko just continued to smile.

"Of course, Aomine-kun." He said, pointing in the direction of the gymnasium, "The door is just over there. Play nicely."

Aomine simply rolled his eyes and waved his friend goodbye as he headed towards the door that Kuroko directed him to. The squeak of basketball shoes against the floor hitting his ears as he got closer. He managed to find his way into the gymnasium, and just like Kuroko said, Kagami was the only one left practicing on the basketball court. His sheer power as he dribbled the ball towards the net before jumping and _slamming_ it in once again amazed Aomine, his strength always being one of the traits that attracted him to his boyfriend. He could have continued to stand there watching him for a while and have been content, but Aomine had travelled across Tokyo to Seirin for a reason.

"Mind if I join you?" He called jogging towards him, making Kagami stop in his practice and turn around. To his relief, the red-head's initial expression of shock quickly lit up into a wide smile.

"Aomine!" He cried, running to meet him half way, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to say something to you." Aomine said seriously. He watched Kagami's face fell slightly as he nodded, and the tanned male made a 'tch' sound with his lips. "It's nothing bad, Bakagami, so keep your knickers on." He muttered, placing a rough kiss on his cheek. "I just wanted to say..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? What have you done now?" Kagami asked, and Aomine almost thought he could see a slight tremble in his arm.

"Nothing, nothing for gods sake!" He said quickly, trying not let his deep voice sound angry, "Why does everyone always assume I have done something? I just wanted to say sorry for what happened before with Kise. I am sorry I ran off like that, I was a dick. I shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"You...are actually apologising?" Kagami said slowly, his smile returning as he took a step closer to Aomine. So close that he could feel the other's breath against his skin.

"Yeah, I am." Aomine whispered, feeling a lump form in his throat, "I'm sorry."

Kagami's hands reached out to cup the back of his head, pulling it closer as he captured Aomine's lips in a deep, slow kiss. Aomine could feel the vibrations of Kagami's short moans against him as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling the red-head closer against him. As the kiss continued Aomine felt bolder and lowered his hands, for the first time exploring the ample curves of Kagami under his hands. With this action Kagami pulled away with a small gasp, his head arching back to reveal the red flushed skin on his neck. Unable to resist Aomine went for the attack, leaving small, light kisses against his neck before beginning to suck and nibble a pattern against him, relishing in the sounds that Kagami was making.

"Ah, Aomine, s-stop, stop!" Kagami eventually said as a particular large shiver racked his body. Aomine reluctantly complying and pulled away, the other male looking utterly both flustered and embarrassed. He focused on staring at his face and resisted the urge to cast his glance downwards.

"Kagami, I'm sorry if-"

"No, I just..." Kagami trailed off before coughing loudly, running a hand through his hair, "Thank you for apologising. Wanna play a round before we go, as you are here?"

Aomine smirked. His boyfriend was good at changing the subject.

"Sure," He said with a wink, "But just to let you know Kagami, I don't feel like losing today."

The grin returned to Kagami's face as he ran to get the basketball which was now lonely rolling across the court floor, Aomine then remembering the other purpose for his visit.

"Hey, are you free next Sunday?"

"Next Sunday?" Kagami asked frowning, picking up the basketball, "Yeah. Why?"

"I was thinking we could spend the day together, if you're up for it." Aomine said, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

"We always...wait. Isn't next Sunday Valentines day?" Kagami said slowly, his eyes narrowing playfully, "Aomine, don't tell me you have something planned?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Aomine muttered, "Just keep that day free, okay?"

"Too late, about my hopes." Kagami laughed and Aomine let out an annoyed grunt.

Kagami was special to him, no doubt about that. But how he was going to _show_ that was a different subject altogether.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Rather than a sequel, this is more of a short 'what happened next'. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Chapter two will be uploaded next Sunday so please look forward to it. Then I will move onto my next AoKaga project!  
> Also, I never write from Aomine's point of view. This was new to me, but I wanted to show some things from his side and his thoughts for a change!


	2. Chapter Two

"Are you seriously asking me what to wear, Kagami?" Aomine said irritatedly into his phone, "Since when did you give a damn about clothes?"

"I don't!" His boyfriend's voice rang through the speaker, sounding equally irritated, "But because I don't have a clue about what we are doing, I don't want to be under dressed or anything like that."

" _Under_ dressed?" Aomine snorted, "What sort of place do you think I am gonna take you to? I said not to get your hopes up. And I really mean that. Just wear what you usually wear, you will look hot in whatever anyway."

"How can you just say something like that!" Kagami exclaimed, and Aomine swore to his amusement that he could hear his face burning up through the phone, "But fine. See you tomorrow, Aho."

"Yeah, yeah."

Aomine ended the call and tossed his phone to the side, stretching out his body as he lay across the bed. Although he came across as confident when speaking to Kagami, more and more worries were building as the day of their date approached. Despite having been a couple for over two months, this was actually the first time they were doing something 'couple-like'. Aomine was concious of not messing it up. However, to his relief, since apologising to Kagami the red-head had been slightly less guarded around him.They had only spoke through phone calls and texts but the small change in Kagami was noticeable still.He was talking more and his confidence seemed to be returning. Aomine did not want to ruin this by giving Kagami a shitty time, or opening his mouth and ruining the atmosphere. Such as by mentioning Kise who he still spoke to regularly. That would be one way to lose his trust immediately.

Sighing, Aomine pulled his bed covers over himself and closed his eyes tight. He might as well sleep, tomorrow could bring anything.

* * *

 

"So, where are we going?" Kagami asked as Aomine found him the next afternoon outside the station near the red-head's apartment that they arranged to meet by. Despite his words his boyfriend had smartened up slightly, dressed in a plain black shirt rather than his usual t-shirt or tank top. Admittedly, he looked good.

"Be patient." Aomine scolded, heading off immediately towards their destination with large strides leaving Kagami to have to jog to catch him up.

As expected of Valentines day Tokyo was full of couples, women clinging onto their boyfriend's arms in a more obvious way than Japanese people usually would in public. Yet if anyone were to look over at Aomine and Kagami they couldn't look less like a couple if they tried. They were walking a pace apart, neither stealing a glance at the other. Aomine did not even know how his boyfriend felt about public affection, he had never really asked. He himself was affectionate, but Kagami...he had spent so much time comparing him to Kise that he was not sure what he actually liked. Aomine felt awful about that. He stretched out his arm and grabbed Kagami's hand almost forcefully in his and gave it a small squeeze as they carried on walking. He could feel the red-head's gaze on him with the action, but he did not pull his hand away.

"Here we are."

Aomine had brought Kagami to a place familiar to them both, yet this evening there was something different about it.The entire perimeter of their usual street basketball court near Kagami's apartment was lined with tea lights, their soft glow creating a more gentle atmosphere in the dark of the evening. As well as this the court itself was sprinkled with rose petals in various colours, the February wind scattering them gently across the ground.

"Aomine...this is...for me?" Kagami said in awe, frozen in his place.

"Yeah." Aomine shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but feeling ecstatic that his boyfriend seemed to like the surprise, "I'm not romantic so this is as close to romance that your ever gonna get from me."

"But...how?"

"Satsuki did it." Aomine admitted, waiting for the teasing words to erupt from his boyfriend. But they never came. Instead a smile seemed to be permanently fixed on his face as he walked over to Aomine and kissed him gently on his rough lips.

"It's amazing. Thank you." He said, his voice filled with genuine thanks, "This is us."

Aomine finally relaxed, letting out a small sigh before returning Kagami's smile.

"Happy Valentines day Kagami."

"Happy Valentines day Aomine."

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Kagami let out an embarrassed laugh, seemingly unable to stand the tension.

"This is getting fucking soppy," he said, as if he could read Aomine's own thoughts,"Do you have a ball?"

"Of course!" Aomine said, reaching into his rucksack and pulling it out, "Don't think I will go easy on you, though."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

The pair played basketball to the light of the candles, their play as intense as always. Yet the atmosphere that Aomine had created seemed to add an extra dimension to their game, their movements almost sensual as they dribbled the ball around each other. Neither of them having good stamina when playing against each other it was not long before they finished the game, both collapsing onto the nearby bench. Aomine passed Kagami a drink, who accepted it gratefully, pouring the water down his throat as they drank in silence.

"I shouldn't have been so closed off to you." Kagami said suddenly, eyes facing the ground, "I shouldn't have held what you did with Kise against you, as now we have wasted so much time. You were confused and heartbroken too at the time, I forget that you were hurting as well. You were just doing what you thought you wanted. I was selfish to forget that part of you, just thinking about my own feelings. I am sorry."

Aomine was stunned. He hoped that Kagami would relax around him, but he did not expect the string of honest confessions and apologies like that.

"Kagami..." He started, but he did not know what else to say. Too many thoughts and emotions were filling his mind and he could not begin to order them. Kagami seemed to understand though, however, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's too late for you to go back home now." Kagami said, almost seeming somewhat shy, "Stay over at mine?"

Aomine had spent the night at Kagami's apartment before. Several times, actually. But they had never gone any further than making out before going to sleep. Some of those make out sessions resulting in Aomine having to jerk off in the bathroom to the thought of him, however. But from the way Kagami was acting, the way he was unable to meet his eyes with his face burning, it seemed that this time perhaps his boyfriend had a little more in mind to celebrate Valentines day.

"Yeah, okay." Aomine said, grabbing his rucksack and slinging it over one shoulder, "Sounds good."

* * *

 

Aomine was right. Almost the second that they were through Kagami's front door, the red head pinned him up against the wall before kissing him hard. The tanned male did not have a moment to react as Kagami pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring all of its crevices, as he pressed his body against him with a slight moan. Aomine was shocked that Kagami was making the first move, positive that he would be too embarrassed to even try anything. But although his movements were slightly awkward Aomine let him take the lead for now, enjoying how much his boyfriend seemed to be trying for him.

"You're being bold." He said, as Kagami began to unbutton his shirt.

"Shut up." Kagami replied, his face giving away his embarrassment as he began to work on Aomine's clothes, "I want to try this with you."

Aomine smirked, helping Kagami undress him before grabbing his hand, pulling him into the other male's bedroom, taking the lead back from him forcefully. He was going to show Kagami how much he meant to him.

* * *

 

"Hah...not all the way." Kagami managed to breathe out as Aomine lapped at his nipples with his tongue as his back was now against the bedroom wall, savouring the taste of his boyfriend with every moment as his body pressed firmly against him, "I-I'm not ready."

Despite Kagami's admission, Aomine could not feel disappointed as he simply nodded. Having the red-head in _any_ way was what he had been longing for since they entered a relationship and the reality that those desires were about to be realised in some form was enough for him.

Kagami was rubbing up against him now shamelessly, panting as their cocks brushed against each other. Aomine reached over to hold his ass, pulling him against him as he guided their hips to move together. The friction felt good, so good, but he knew he could make his boyfriend feel even better.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's flushed cock with his large, tan hands, running his thumb lightly over it's weeping tip before giving it one, firm pump. The red-head cried out, throwing his head back as Aomine continued to stroke him, letting out a constant stream of moans. Aomine cursed lowly.

"Yes, does it feel good baby?" He moaned as Kagami began to fuck his hand in earnest, sweat lightly coating his body. Aomine reached down with his free hand to stroke his own cock in time with his hand on Kagami's, his deep sounds mixing with his boyfriend in a lustful melody, "You're so sexy like this, so willing. You don't know how many times I have dreamed about this, pictured seeing your face as I make you come."

Kagami moaned in response to Aomine's words, continuing to move his hips into his hand at a frantic pace. It was not much longer before Kagami reached his peak with a loud cry, spilling over Aomine's hand and coating him with his come. Aomine held his boyfriend close, stroking his back gently with his clean hand as he came down from his high, his large body almost shivering against him as the red-head tried and failed to steady his breathing.

They soon pulled apart, Kagami still panting slightly as he took a step back from his boyfriend, his eyes fixated on his lower half. Aomine was still hard. Kagami swallowed before staring straight into his navy eyes, some sort of fire ignited within him.

"Fuck me."

"...What!?"

" _Please_ Daiki," Kagami practically begged, Aomine suppressing a groan as a wave of heat went straight to his dick seeing his boyfriend reduced to a panting mess as he called him by his first name, "I need you, I need to feel you inside me right now."

"I thought you said 'not all the way'." Aomine half teased, the other part of him trying to gauge if it was what he really wanted, "I might seem like a horny bastard but I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you are not ready for."

"I thought I wasn't but I am." Kagami said, "I trust you."

Aomine's eyes widened slightly with his words, a warm feeling spreading out from his heart. _Kagami trusted him._ It was becoming increasingly difficult, but the tanned male tried to think rationally.

"You don't have to let me fuck you to prove you trust me." He said, trying to sound responsible, "We can do other things instead that will feel good.Hell, I can even bot-"

"No." Kagami said firmly, his eyes glazed over with lust as he approached his boyfriend, "Make me yours."

"Fuck." Aomine breathed out, finding his new confidence very appealing, "Fuck, okay."

He pulled Kagami close to him before kissing him deeply, sucking on his tongue roughly as he could feel the other male begin to harden again against him.

"Do you have lube?" he panted as they pulled apart, his boyfriend's flavour still on his tongue.

"Yeah." Kagami said, walking over to his bedside cabinet and pulling out a surprisingly well used looking bottle. The red-head must have noticed Aomine's expression as he then said, slightly sheepishly, "I have been practicing for you."

"Shit...that's hot." Aomine said without thinking, Kagami's face once again flushing a deep red. He grinned, unable to help teasing his boyfriend when he acted so adorable despite his initial image. "Why don't you show me what you have been practicing, _Taiga_?"

Kagami let out a small moan as Aomine called his name. He hesitated slightly, before opening the bottle of lube and squirting copious amounts of it onto his fingers. Kagami lay down on his bed, legs spread wide apart in the air, as he inserted the first finger inside himself. The finger did not seem to meet too much resistance as it vanished inside his ass, Kagami only wincing slightly as it passed through, before he began to finger fuck himself with it, light moans spilling from his mouth.

"Yeah...that's it." Aomine encouraged in his deep voice, unable to stop himself from stroking his own cock slowly as he watched, "Now add another one."

Kagami obeyed, putting another lube coated finger inside himself. This time beginning to thrust his hips in time with his thrusting after the initial discomfort passed, his now fully erect dick bouncing between him as his body moved.

"Ah...Daiki, I want you." Kagami moaned as he added a third finger, lewd sounds filling the room with the squelch of the lube inside him, "I-I'm ready."

"God, Taiga." Aomine groaned, his boyfriend's actions bringing him closer than what he would like to an early release, "Are you sure? My size does not really compare to your fingers, y'know."

"Stop exaggerating," his boyfriend almost laughed, his fiery attitude still present despite his obvious nervousness as he removed his fingers from his ass, "I have seen bigger."

"Not in Seirin's locker room, you haven't." He smirked, pulling out a condom from his rucksack and rolling it carefully over his length, "throw me the lube."

Kagami threw Aomine the bottle and he caught it easily, coating his dick with it. When he was satisfied, he walked over to his waiting boyfriend, lining himself up at the entrance to his ass.

"You sure?" He asked again, wanting to be completely certain.

"Yes!" Kagami closed to whined, opening his legs wider as if to prove his point, "Just fuck me already!"

"Alright then. I'll be gentle with you, princess." Aomine teased as he eased himself inside Kagami.

He was tight. So tight as he could feel the hot walls of Kagami's ass stretching forcefully around his cock to accommodate him. As Aomine expected, Kagami was in pain. Tears spilled from his eyes as they were winced shut, and he was biting his lip as if to stop himself from crying out so hard that it was starting to bleed. Guilt hit him immediately. He reached out to stroke Kagami's abandoned cock with his free hand, encouraging his boyfriend to breathe with soft words, trying to provide him with some sort of pleasure as he pushed himself inside as far as he could go.

"Do you wanna stop?" Aomine asked, his voice trying to sound gentle as it came out as more of a whisper.

Kagami just shook his head, still biting his lip tightly.

"Just let me know when you are ready for me to move, then."

Aomine was not sure how long they stayed like that, him resisting the urge to thrust wildly into the heat of Kagami's ass like he wanted to. The anticipation was driving him crazy.

"Move." Kagami said eventually, his voice small.

Still not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, Aomine hesitated before giving a shallow, experimental thrust. He moaned immediately, the friction Kagami's tight ass was giving him feeling overwhelming. Aomine thrust again, slightly deeper, and to his delight, Kagami let out a small sound too.

"Ah...feeling, better..." The red-head panted as Aomine began to set a steady rhythm, still concious not to go too deep or hard with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Taiga, you're so tight." He groaned, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth, "Feels so good. So good, so happy I'm your first. The first to fuck your tight hole."

Kagami's hips were starting to move to meet Aomine's thrusts as he continued to moan gently, his muscular legs wrapping around his body. The tanned male tried to change the angle of his thrusts, searching for the place inside his boyfriend to make him feel overcome with pleasure. When he finally hit it, Kagami let out a high pitched wail he did not know his boyfriend could make, more tears streaming down his face.

"M-more, Daiki!" He cried, voice laced with lust as his voice spurred Aomine on further, "Fuck me deeper, harder, I-ahh-know you can do more than this!"

" _Fuck yes._ " Aomine cursed as he began to thrust into Kagami's prostate, pulling himself out before slamming his cock back into his ass again with a low grunt, hard. He crouched over him to give him a wet, sloppy kiss as they panted into each other's open mouths. Kagami's arms were now wrapped against his back, his nails digging into him in a slightly painful way as they moved against each other. Both their movements and cries becoming more erratic and desperate as they continued.

" _So close_." Kagami moaned wantonly, Aomine once again moving to pump the red-head's dick in time with his thrusts, "I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, come for me Taiga," Aomine groaned, "I'm so close too, I can't hold back."

Kagami came first, covering both Aomine's hand and his stomach with his load as he let out a feral sound. Aomine kept pounding Kagami through his orgasm, feeling the walls of his ass clench tightly around his throbbing cock.

"Yes...yes-fuck, I love you!" Aomine yelled as he reached his orgasm, filling the condom with his come. He gave a few more shallow thrusts, before pulling out and quickly disposing of the condom. Both males were panting hard as the pleasure slowly began to leave them. Aomine looked over at Kagami who was lying against his bed covers, hair tousled and body covered in various fluids. His expression looked positively wrecked. Aomine smiled, bending over to give him a gentle kiss. Kagami returned his smile weakly, looking as though he could fall asleep at any moment.

"I'm just gonna get something to clean you up." He said gently, trying to show his boyfriend his caring side, "If you need to sleep just do it."

* * *

 

Aomine lay on Kagami's bed, his boyfriend's head resting on his chest as he held him close. He could feel the red-head's body rising and falling with his steady breathing, and he wondered if he was already asleep. They had slept together before, in the same bed, but not like this. It felt so much more intimate with his naked body pressed against him, the smell of their lovemaking still present in the air. Aomine pressed a light kiss to Kagami's head, stroking his hair gently with his free hand.

"Did y'mean what you said earlier?" A sleep ridden voice suddenly came from the side of him.

"Mean what?" Aomine chuckled, still stroking his hair gently.

"That you loved me."

Kagami had now lifted his head, his red eyes staring into Aomine's own. Through his obvious tiredness Kagami's eyes were still alert, holding an emotion in them that he could not place.

"Yeah, I did." Aomine said, enjoying seeing the smile in his boyfriend's gaze, "I love you Taiga."

Nothing else was said for a moment as Kagami continued to stare at him, as though he was searching for a lie in his words. But his face soon smiled, his head returning to its place on Aomine's chest as he closed his eyes again.

"I love you too Daiki."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines Day!  
> I tried to get this uploaded on time but failed miserably, instead staying up all night to try and finish this instead!  
> I am so tired XD  
> I apologise if in my tiredness there are some mistakes scattered about, especially in the middle part because I write that last.   
> Also, this ended up just being smut. I am sorry, please forgive me! (I just wanted to write them being happy for a change!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> A new AoKaga story will be uploaded somewhere within a fortnight!


End file.
